elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thieves Guild/Archive 1
Are there any conflicts with being a member of the Thieves Guild and other factions / quests, that anyone is aware of? I'm curious myself and it would be good information for the page. Vhockey86 15:09, 26 March 2006 (CST) :I found out yesterday that if your infamy is too high you cannot join the fighters guild. Most if not all of the Thieves Guild & Dark Brotherhood quests raise your infamy. --Brilhasti 00:12, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, it's probably best to do some of the main quest or some fighters/mages guild quests before getting too far into the thieves guild questline, to get your fame up beforehand so you get a better standpoint with persuasion and things. Jimbob1630 13:05, 27 June 2006 (CDT) I don't know if it has been said anywhere...or where the best place is, so sorry if it is wrong place or if it has been said (I am rather new). There is a very easy way to get lots of stolen items to sell to a fence so that you can advance, and it is to go to jail. o.0 Simply commit a petty crime in front of a guard (so you get only a small bounty) while carrying ONLY items you wish to sell to a fence. Then when you go to prison, pick the lock, and RUN! I did this at the Imperial Prisons and all I had to do was jump off the pass way (be careful you don't die from the fall) and run a while and they forgot about me. You can go back to the prison and they (at least for me) treat you as they normally do. So just go and pick the lock on the Evidence Chest and everything you take from there will be marked as stolen inventory. So that is why you don't want to have any items you might wish to sell to someone other than a fence, as no other merchants will take them. Cheers. Not sure about anybody else, but what's easy for me is picking the pockets of blacksmiths/arms and armor dealers for their keys, wait for them to close up shop and go to bed(or whatever it is they do, I usually hit Best Defense.), and use the key to unlock the door and start swipin' stuff off the shelves. Corvus Umbranox Is listing Count Corvus Umbranox as a Thieves Guild member a spoiler? I don't know if the PC version has loading screens, but the Xbox 360 version frequently mentions how Countess Millona (sp?) Umbranox "lost her husband many years ago". It's implied that he's dead (as opposed to saying "her husband disappeared..."), so we're not even supposed to know there IS a Count Umbranox. Just a though. --Bundis Dito 11:36, 23 March 2007 (CDT) : The Count's connection to the Thieves Guild is only known by those who have progressed in that storyline (though someone could guess). As long as the connection to the Grey Fox is not made directly in the article, I don't see a problem. "Dead" members could be listed. There should be a non-spoiler intro on the Counts article too with a note about his connection to the guild even if its to say that the connection is reported or unknown. Just my two cents. --Avfanatic 12:05, 23 March 2007 (CDT) No more able to wait? I reached the last rank, and I killed some Guards in Anvil, the removed THE cowl (trying not to say spoilers can be hard... and just seems stupid) and yield to them. Now, each time I try to wait, it says I can't because the guards are coming. As my normal self, my bounty is of 0. As him, it's something like 3,500. Anyone knows a way to help? Herlock 12:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock You may save some gold and go talk to a guard, he will atempt to arrest you, when you pay your fine the bounty will desappear Ullvarg (talk) 01:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How long do i have to wait? I just finished the first quest from the Gray Fox himself. I thought my game had been glitched but all i had to do was talk to that methrendel lady and i got the quest. But now ive waited a while and i cant get the next quest. Ive fenced a little more that 4600 gold and im still not getting the next quest, so anyone know whats goin on? —J hey how much bounty on grey fox u guys got, mines 1.4million 1 400 000! ive also beaten main story line gotten lvl100 in 21 skills am the messenger of death grand champ in arena fighters guild leader arch mage listner. ::Sorry to break it to you, but none of those things are worth being proud of, much less noting. who needs cheats and mods! new elderscrolls releace in 2010 Blood Price How much is the blood prcice per person killed? (my friend went on a guard-killing spree when he was on a guild mission)-LeoLab 14:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :A thousand pieces of gold per person murdered. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Does the thieves guild really make you a bad person because it seems like most of the missions are against really bad people or against its own member.Yobobjm (talk) 05:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Lore Can this page be worked into a purely lore related one, as opposed to a disaumbigation one, since there is a indivual page for the game aspect of it in each title? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : A problem with that could be that Morrowwind, Cyrodiil and Skyrim will have different lore for their guilds. I mean, think about it: Cyrodiil hasn't stopped dead, it still exists - and probably with a different guild leader. I may be wrong. It seems to me that each land would have its own lore and legends regarding the Thieves' Guild. In the way that it is set up now (with the three seperate pages, and this as a disambiguation page), each page can (and does, to a small extent) have its land's own lore. -ekulylnam. (talk) 22:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Another issue is that someone browsing the wiki for information might, upon searching for the guild and seeing the title of the page, assume this is the only (or overrulling) Thieves' Guild page, and the scant relevant information lore contains would probably be useless to them. What you are talking about might suit a new page called "Thieves Guild (Lore)" instead - if, as I mentioned above, there is indeed a string of lore that fits all three (and future) related lands. -ekulylnam. (talk) 22:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC)